


Фей, который напоролся на сук

by n_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, нон-кон, откладывание внутрь плодов, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m
Summary: АУ, где Волдеморт — волшебное дерево, а Гарри — молодой фей, который как-то раз напоролся на сук. Порно, написанное во имя порно.





	Фей, который напоролся на сук

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [SwEv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/), [nahnahov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/)  
> Написано для команды fandom HPxTR 2018.

Гарри, юный фей ростом чуть ниже обычного человека, пробирался сквозь гущу лиан, подсвечивая себе светлячком. Стояла непроглядная ночь — подходящее время для тайной вылазки. Он был уже в самом сердце Темного леса, где-то здесь должен расти Волдеморт — самое старое и жуткое дерево.

Вдруг что-то коснулось его ноги. Гарри вскрикнул, но крик тут же оборвался — его схватило за лодыжку и вздернуло в воздух. Он лихорадочно завертелся, пытаясь вырваться, как раздался тихий шипящий голос.

— Гарри, как мило, что ты решил составить мне компанию.

Гарри испуганно замер.

— Я ожидал, что ты не удержишься и решишь меня навестить перед началом осени, — продолжил Волдеморт, — но даже не надеялся, что ты придешь один, без своих бесполезных друзей.

— Не смей так о них говорить! — Гарри сразу разозлился и повернулся в сторону дерева. Вокруг тускло мерцали гнилушки, но их света хватало, чтобы рассмотреть Волдеморта — тот возвышался над поляной, огромный и мрачный. Его ствол обвивали лианы, под кроной горели красные глаза.

— Все такой же дерзкий, — холодно рассмеялся Волдеморт. — Думаю, самое время привить тебе немного послушания.

Волдеморт поднял его к самым глазам. Сверху спускалось все больше лиан, они обвили руки Гарри и подняли выше. Он думал, что Волдеморт свяжет его ими, попытается задушить, но они, вопреки здравому смыслу, начали пробираться под одежду.

— Что ты делаешь? — в ужасе вскрикнул Гарри, но одна из лиан тут же заткнула ему рот. Он задергался и замычал.

— Помолчи. С закрытым ртом ты гораздо приятнее.

Лианы забирались под тунику, шершавые древесные края неприятно саднили кожу. Одна из них заползла в штаны, стараясь сбросить державшую их веревку. Гарри пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы вырваться, но усилия были тщетны.

Лианы резко потянули одежду. Послышался треск. Туника порвалась, штаны съехали вниз и упали. Кожу обдал холодный воздух; теперь Гарри был полностью голый — весь на виду у злейшего врага.

Послышался тихий хруст, будто лопнуло дерево. Он с ужасом смотрел, как из кончиков лиан выползают зеленые отростки, покрытые слизью. Вскрылась лиана, которая была во рту. По языку растеклась терпкая сладковатая жидкость.

Лианы теперь обвивали все его тело. Скользили в вязком древесном соке, обхватывая руки, бедра. Особо крупная, толще, чем его руки, скользила по торсу, плотно сжимая.

Гарри собрал все силы и снова попытался вырваться, но, чтобы он ни делал, у него не получалось. Он снова замычал, попытался вытолкнуть языком отросток, который был во рту, но тот лишь задрожал и проник еще глубже.

Снизу поднимались новые лианы. Они сплелись под ним в клубок, и те, что держали его за руки, ослабли — Гарри упал прямо в ворох скользких отростков. Рот освободился, и он тут же затараторил:

— Волдеморт, отпусти меня! — толстая лиана обвилась вокруг шеи, что-то коснулось губ. — Меня найдут... — сочащийся кончик снова заполнил рот, Гарри едва не задохнулся, но тут же лихорадочно задышал через нос. Уголки губ саднили, с трудом обхватывая толстый ствол. Гарри полустоял, опираясь на руки и ноги, на скользких лианах; те ползли по бедрам, подбираясь к промежности.

Одна из самых крупных надавила ему на спину — руки провалились глубже в сплетение, и Гарри упал в них лицом. Он попытался сдвинуться хоть на дюйм — лежать вот так, полностью связанным, с поднятым кверху задом и широко разведенными ногами было до ужаса страшно и стыдно. Но он не мог даже дернуться — Волдеморт крепко его держал.

Одна из лиан коснулась члена, плотно обвивая, и Гарри весь вспыхнул от прошившего тело возбуждения. Казалось, что у него поднялась температура, голову заволокло туманом. Отростки влажно заскользили по члену, он тихо застонал, сам не зная от чего: от страха или от неожиданного удовольствия.

Один из отростков двинулся выше, прошелся по яйцам, и дальше — между ягодиц. Гарри, весь сосредоточенный на ощущениях в члене, едва обратил на него внимание. Кончик отростка влажно коснулся ануса, слегка надавливая на мышцы, но тут же поднялся выше, раздвигая ягодицы толстым стволом; он скользил туда и обратно, задевая яйца, и Гарри невольно подался назад. Он почти ничего не понимал из-за странного тумана, затянувшего разум; казалось, он весь состоит из одного удовольствия. По всему телу сновали теплые влажные лианы, заливая его вязким соком, и Гарри мог лишь приглушенно стонать, пока они обволакивали член и ласкали между ягодиц. На ногах поджимались пальцы, он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

Толстый отросток во рту задрожал и выплеснул густой сок. Гарри тут же судорожно сглотнул, чтобы не задохнуться; жидкость стекала по подбородку и капала вниз. Отросток выскользнул, и только Гарри успел вдохнуть, как его место занял другой. Этот был меньше, и на краю замутненного сознания мелькнула ироничная мысль, что этому можно даже порадоваться.

Отросток на члене плотно сжался, и Гарри тут же провалился в оргазм. Сквозь марево удовольствия он чувствовал, как в него проникает кончик лианы.

Оргазм оставил его опустошенным, но Гарри быстро начал возбуждаться снова. Кожа горела, он чувствовал себя одурманенным. Отросток сзади плавно толкнулся глубже, медленно растягивая мышцы ануса. Вместе с ним шевельнулся тот, что был на члене, но чувствительная после оргазма кожа отозвалась на прикосновение едва ли не болью.

Гарри чувствовал, как его заполняет сзади, вход растягивался все сильнее, уступая толстому стволу, который ласкал чувствительные стенки ануса. Казалось, что он уже до предела заполнен, что дальше уже некуда, но отросток проникал все глубже, задевая все чувствительные места, и от наслаждения Гарри невольно подавался ему навстречу. Наконец тот остановился, но тут же двинулся назад.

Гарри застонал, сжимая мышцы, стараясь получить еще больше удовольствия, не дать отростку покинуть его тело. Где-то рядом раздался надменный холодный смех, но Гарри не было до него дела — имел значение лишь ствол, который медленно отступал, забирая с собой и удовольствие. Гарри расстроено замычал, когда почувствовал себя пустым, но звук сразу оборвался — отросток резко, со всей силы, ворвался обратно — и тут же вышел почти до конца. Теперь он входил раз за разом, таранил анус, но Гарри лишь покорно поднимал зад, встречая мощные толчки. Казалось, он не чувствовал себя так хорошо еще никогда в жизни: были лишь лианы, которые обвивали тело, гладили член, но еще лучше — гладкие стволы внутри. Один он обхватывал губами и ласкал языком, а второй все быстрее и быстрее входил в него сзади.

Гарри не знал, сколько это продолжалось, от переполнявшего его удовольствия он потерял счет времени, как вдруг лианы замерли. Гарри почувствовал, что его перемещают. Отросток сзади выскользнул, и Гарри разочарованно застонал, сжимая губы на стволе во рту, ему было неприятно быть пустым — но это продолжалось недолго. К анусу прижался новый ствол, тоньше, чем все предыдущие, и начал проникать внутрь — но, войдя лишь наполовину, остановился. Гарри хотел больше, но тут ствол начал разбухать, и стало ясно, что-то проникает по нему, болезненно раздвигая мышцы ануса. Гарри раздирали ощущения — ему было больно, но он хотел еще, еще больше, дальше, внутрь. Гарри подался назад — и что-то с трудом протиснулось в него, проходясь по всем чувствительным местам, сфинктер сжался на пустом стволе, зато внутри стало тяжело и приятно. В затуманенном сознании мелькнуло, что Волдеморт откладывает в него плоды, что он должен помешать, как-то это остановить — но почти сразу Гарри почувствовал, как по отростку в анусе скользит второй плод, растягивая мышцы, и не осталось ничего, кроме удовольствия. В этот раз было почти не больно, лишь слегка саднило, и Гарри с наслаждением подался назад и принял тяжелый плод, чуть не кончив, когда тот плавно скользнул в него. Следом начал проникать еще один, он казался больше предыдущих, и Гарри глухо застонал, сам не зная от чего — от боли или от наслаждения. Когда третий плод проскользнул в него, Гарри кончил, сжимая их все внутри, — и сразу потерял сознание.

***

Гарри с трудом открыл глаза. Сначала ему показалось, что он уснул на одной из полян Царства фей, но, заметив растущие тут и там ядовитые грибы, понял, что он в Темном лесу. Воспоминания нахлынули бурным потоком. Что он наделал! Глубоко внутри Гарри чувствовал плоды Волдеморта.

Гарри попытался подняться на ноги, но тут же упал. Отдышавшись, он с трудом поднялся на ноги и заковылял в сторону Царства фей. Может быть, Дамблдор сможет ему помочь.


End file.
